bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach Wiki
New Layout Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made the changes for Bleach Wiki. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. Eventually, a new, 300px-wide ad will appear on the upper right and the content will slide down on that side. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 19:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) New Main Page I changed the Layout and the overall format of the Main Page I thought the other one was to plain and this will attrack new readers i fyou don't like it then go ahead and change it back but i like it. if you think we can improve it another way please leave me a meassage on my talk page and we'll make it better WhiteStrike 01:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Article of the Month The Article of the month needs changing, i don't know how, so could someone please do that? Acacia Akiyama 17:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I agree - :I'll have a new one up soon WhiteStrike 01:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Done Anime/Manga info Um,how come no one's changed that yet,the chapter already came out,and so did episode 203. GohanRULEZ 19:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Err.. I don't feel like making a "good" version for recent chapter/episode, but feel free to edit it at Template:CSL ^-^' Filler?! Are they doing filler again?GohanRULEZ 19:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Please don't use Main page talk for all type of questions :p . Anyway there will be 2 or 3 fillers before starting turn back the pendulum episodes, according to some sources ;) (Filler) *2009-02-10 (TBTP) *2009-02-17 (TBTP) *2009-02-24 208. (TBTP) }} Problem with "Article of the Month" blurb Erm, the blurb for the "Featured Article of the Month" section contains quite a handful of grammatical and spelling errors.. ShotandBotched 19:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I only found two (One:Ulwuiorra two:Ulqiorra) NnoitraJiruga901 19:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Deflection" should be "defection", it should be ","under" Aizen's orders,", "ad" should be "and", and then there are the two misspelled Ulquiorras that you pointed out. ShotandBotched 21:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Poll? remember at the top of everypage it would advertise the Cero Oscuras poll? i started a Arbol, Arbola or Arbolar poll and i think we should put it at the top of the page like the Cero Oscuras poll.--Kisukeiscool100396 19:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) No. XDRenji Abarai 00:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) grammatical error article of the month (4/09)contains grammatical errors. Vinak963 04:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) English Adaption Do any of you think it would be a good idea to put a current story for the anime for the English adaption? NnoitraJiruga901 21:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Navigation Looking at the navigation bar, I noticed Nel is listed as a former fraccion. She was an Espada wasn't she? So shouldn't we make a section for previous Espada or something? Acacia Akiyama 16:11, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Random article Sorry, I don't want to delete it, but placed as it was is simply awful and gives a really bad look on my page, actually, I don't see any places in the page it could fit to. Quotes Ok, I'm putting this here since I don't want to have to post on all the articles. It seems that in most of the character articles the Quotes section greatly needs reduction, I think we all need to start going through these and picking which ones really are necessary. Hey I think someone needs to edit the kido page, I think there are kido spells that need to be added. For example Hisagi in episode 219 used a kido spell and when I came lookign for it in the page it wasn't there, well at least as far as I'm concerned, maybe I over looked it. Since I am new here I am not quite sure how to edit stuff or anythign so I don't do it myself. Just a thought! Article of the month pic Should we change the picture of Harribel for the one that appeared in the latest chapter? Though the month is almost over, I think that one would look more elegant, because the present one seems like "we didn't find any better". And well, the new one is like the ones we normally use for the Article of the month. Just a thought though. Lia Schiffer 07:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Current Story... When will you update the Current Story? I sometimes come onto this site to read info on characters, but aside from that, something always irks me whenever I come visit the main page--the Current Story section. Why is it written in a fashion similar to an ending to a DBZ episode? "What path will this battle take as Tōshirō Hitsugaya prepares to use an untested Bankai technique..." "What will happen as Resurrección meets Bankai and what secret about Ikkaku does Tetsuzaemon Iba knows..." The current story section should give the readers a brief outline of what occurred in both the Manga and the Anime, without sounding like that announcer in every DBZ episode. Are you trying to tell the reader to go read/watch the Manga/Anime to find out what happens, or are you trying to--or should be trying to--give a good, brief outline on what happened. Giving the readers what happened during the first half of the show/chapter, then telling them "What will happen as Resurrección meets Bankai and what secret about Ikkaku does Tetsuzaemon Iba knows..." is like slapping me in the face, and telling me to read/watch to find out the last bits, when that section is strictly supposed to give me what occurred in its entirety Ya know? LLight 22:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Err... I don't know how to edit the part about current story, so I'll leave it to someone with skill to do it if that person deems it necessary... In the manga part it says Barragan and Harribel defeated... I think the word presumed should be inserted, because it isn't 100% for certain... Auron85 00:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21941 The following message was left by Blackcero via on 2009-05-08 19:43:00 UTC Not so much a problem as much as it is something I couldn't edit. Under "Current Story..." I think it should be Having thought her opponent was defeated instead of "Having though her opponent to be defeated." I hope this doesn't come off as nitpicking but I couldn't edit myself. -BC "With Harribel and Barragan defeated..." This part of the "Current Story" section is awfully speculative. Neither of these Espadas have been confirmed dead, for all we know they might still fight on. My suggestion is that we avoid being so direct until their defeat if actually confirmed, try using something like "With Harribel and Barragan seemingly defeated...". The Seaweed Ambassador 21:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :See? Told you so. This is just another example of this how particular Wikia is being poorly managed, along sysops constantly using rollback to revert good faith edits. Its impossible to improve a project if all of the content is polarized by such a small group of users. Rollback was created to undo blantant vandalism, other reverts should at least be explained so a constructive discussion can follow it. The Seaweed Ambassador 00:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Make a page Guys can someone tell me how to make a page? its not for this wiki its for a different one. i just dont know how to make it and the supervisor from the Ultimo Wiki wont respond. PLZ HELP!!! And yes in a greenhorn. CrackLawliet 04:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Shunsui Line in his feature says "Starrk finds himself fighting Starrk and as the two battle they develop an interest in seeing the others true power." Should it not be "''Shunsui finds himself fighting Starrk and as the two battle they develop an interest in seeing the others true power." *Thanks! It has been corrected now! WhiteStrike 23:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) there is a line in his feature that has been misspelled "He fights ''amd defeatas Chad as the later tries to make his way to rescue Rukia." Emperorjaganglee 07:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Current Events How do you update the Current Events? gohanRULEZ 03:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Random Character Image I just noticed that the image for Rose, is Mashiro. It's captioned as Rose, and links to his article, but the picture itself is Mashiro. One eye 07:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've also noticed a similar problem with the image of the Cloning arrancar. Again, the name and link are for the Cloning Arrancar, but, the image is Gran Fisher Currently in the Anime It hasn't been updated yet with the episode "Wonderful Error" with is unusual. Are we to leave it alone since this episode is just an episode of a time in the past? IchigoKitty 05:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The current story line is usually not updated until the manga chapter comes out. So it has been updated already. WhiteStrike 11:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC)